Sexy Boy
by Baby Morrison
Summary: JirNaru and implied KakaSasu YAOI Set during episode 53. A training session develops into quite a bit more than either party expected.


_A/N: I'm using the English dub, because the characterizations tend to get lost in translation. This is set during Episode 53. Also, for my purposes, Kyuubi can talk to (but not interact with) Naruto without the trance-like state._

**Title: Sexy Boy**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: Jiraiya/Naruto, implied Kakashi/Sasuke**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: shota, improper use of toad oil**

_Poof!_

Naruto was concealed momentarily by a cloud of smoke. As it dissipated, it revealed a naked, buxom young woman with blonde pigtails and whisker-marks.

The effect was immediate. Jiraiya started muttering incoherently, staring at Sexy, his fingers twitching in the general direction of her breasts.

"If you keep staring like that," she said in a soft, feminine lilt, "I'm gonna blush."

At her girlish laugh, Jiraiya dissolved into a fit of giggles.

_Ugh, pathetic!_ thought Naruto, letting Sexy take over a little more so her face wouldn't show his disgust.

"She's just my type...I really, really like her..." the older man gushed huskily. "How did you do it? Where on earth did she come from?"

"Oh, no biggie," replied Naruto through Sexy with a sweet smile, "I call it my Sexy Jutsu!"

"I love it! You're a genius, kid! This is one amazing technique!"

Jiraiya was about an inch too far into his personal space. Naruto's stomach turned a little at being so closely scrutinized, but he pushed the feeling away. As if to justify the man's overly open reaction, he thought, _It seems to to have that effect on a lot of older guys._

"So you'll help me with my training now, right?" he made Sexy ask.

Jiraiya's eyes glittered. The enthusiasm of his reply was vaguely frightening. "You bet! But only on one condition..."

Trying to par down the cost (but inadvertently only making things worse for himself), Naruto told Sexy to put a finger in her mouth. She complied, lifting her hand towards her lips and sucking on the very tip of one perfectly manicured nail. "One condition?" she pouted. "What is it?

Jiraiya turned his back to Sexy, as if to conference with himself about what exactly he could get away with asking. Or to hide the drop of blood running down his upper lip.

Glancing over his shoulder, he half-whispered, "I'll do it if you promise...to stay like that the whole time."

_Poof!_

"I was right, you are pathetic!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusingly at Jiraiya. "You're nothing but a lousy little pervert!"

"I am not a little pervert!" Jiraiya shouted back, stamping his foot.

"Oh yeah, then what are you?"

"I'm a big one!"

Naruto felt sick.

"Oh...great, that makes all the difference."

* * *

They walked together to the banks of the river, secluded by a thick grove of trees on either shore.

"Alright," said Jiraiya. "We're here, we're training. Transform."

"But--"

"But nothing! That was the deal. Do you want to get trained, squirt?"

_Yeah, but I don't want to get fucked! _thought Naruto as he put his hands together.

"Think of it as a lesson in chakra control."

_Poof!_

"Alright," said Sexy, twirling a strand of golden hair around a finger. "What should I do?"

Jiraiya made a sound a bit like stepping on a puppy. "Um...okay...the—uh...walking on water technique..." his eyes went really glassy and didn't seem capable of coming up above breast-level. "Well, just...uh...Focus your chakra into your feet and...umm...then you...just walk across the water."

A sweet giggle. "Is that it?"

Jiraiya bit his lip to keep the drool from running down his face.

"Well...if you want...you could jump around once you've got the hang of it." Not even biting his lip could help him now.

Sexy focused her chakra into her feet, trying to keep a steady flow, and stepped out onto the water. She had much better balance than Naruto, and was lighter, so it was actually a little easier, even diverting the chakra he needed to maintain the jutsu. She took a few steps towards the center of the river, turned around, took a step back towards the shore, then took an experimental jump.

Jiraiya collapsed to his ass on the bank, staring at Sexy's jiggling curves.

She jumped a couple more times, but on the fifth jump, there was a hiccup in her chakra. She fell into the water. As she surfaced near the shore, she found herself nose-to-nose with a slightly concerned-looking Jiraiya. His eyes widened. Sexy stayed as still as humanly possible, gauging his movements.

_What the heck's wrong with him?_ thought Naruto. Sexy waved a hand in front of the man's face as if to wake him from his trance.

Jiraiya grabbed on to her wrist and the back of her neck, pulling her uncomfortably close to him.

His eyes were slitted.

He smelled like smoke and sake and dark, sweet cologne.

He pushed his tongue between her lips and closed his eyes.

Naruto completely lost all chakra control.

_Poof!_

Jiraiya either didn't notice or didn't mind that Naruto had changed back. In fact, he tightened his grip on the boy, pulling him further up out of the water and sliding a hand down his back, resting dangerously close to his buttocks. The pace of the kiss had slowed. It was nowhere near it's former frantic tempo. Naruto tried to take that opportunity to wrench away, but Jiraiya held onto him, kissing the corner of his lips.

"Relax, squirt," he murmured.

Naruto gasped audibly – from both the confirmation that, yes, Jiraiya was completely aware of who he was kissing, and and the flickering of the man's tongue over his jawline.

_What do I do?_ he thought hysterically. _He's a guy! He's my trainer!_

Somewhere deep within Naruto's mind, a voice laughed softly and said, "Well, kit...If if it feels good, you should let him. No one will see it. No one need ever know. And besides...Human females are aroused by that sort of thing." The fox.

_Really?_ thought Naruto, relaxing now that his thoughts were somewhere else.

"Are you aroused by the thought of Sakura with another woman?"

_Well, yeah, but --_

"Why do you think she is so attracted to Sasuke?"

_No way! Sasuke's not --_

"No, of course not. Except when he stays after almost every single lesson with Kakashi. And when he occasionally goes home with him. Where they--"

Naruto felt a little ill, so he pushed the Kyuubi back. Unfortunately, all he had to focus on now was the large, warm hand working the muscles in his back and the teeth dragging along his throat. He gulped audibly.

Pulling back, Jiraiya took a hold of the zipper-pull on the boy's soaked jacket. "You okay, kid?" he asked, his voice a little shakier than Naruto had yet heard it. Naruto looked up slowly into the man's eyes, almost afraid of what he would see in them. They were dark and shimmering, alive...afraid?

"Just as nervous as you are, kit," the fox murmured.

_Leave me alone for a while. I...I don't want you here for this._

The Kyuubi reluctantly receded. Naruto could feel that it wanted very badly to say something.

Right now, he didn't care.

"Yeah," he said, his voice cracking. "Yeah. I'm okay."

Jiraiya nodded and pulled the zipper down, pushing the jacket over his shoulders, never once breaking eye-contact.

_He's gauging my reactions...Is he trying to guess how far I'll let him go?_

"Look, kid," said Jiraiya, suddenly looking away. "If it's too much, just...just tell me, okay?"

_He's acting so weird...before, he didn't care if I was uncomfortable as long as I..._

"I'm okay," Naruto said firmly, timidly reaching out and turning Jiraiya's face back towards him. He gave a somewhat weak smile.

Jiraiya nodded and leaned in for another kiss. Much slower this time. His lips only brushed the boy's at first, then pressed softly. Once. Twice. Corner to corner. He brought a hand up and cupped the side of Naruto's face, brushing his thumb over the delicate curve of the cheekbone. The other hand was tangled in the boy's hair, fingertips tucked just under his headband. He slipped that off and kissed each of Naruto's temples. He nibbled gently on his bottom lip, prying his mouth open, occasionally letting his tongue flit just inside the boy's mouth. Naruto's heart was in his throat, fluttering too fast for the speed of the kiss. He clenched a fist around a handful of Jiraiya's shirt and pushed his tongue slightly clumsily under the man's. Jiraiya responded by deepening the kiss again, breathing heavily.

Naruto was a fast learner, and after a few seconds, he had taken the lead, crawling up into Jiraiya's lap and controlling the kiss from above. Jiraiya was forced to lean back, supporting himself on one hand and pressing Naruto to him with the other.

They broke away for a moment, panting. Catching his breath, Jiraiya nuzzled at Naruto's throat, pushing his hands up under his wet t-shirt. The boy's cool skin broke out instantly into goosebumps under his fingertips. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked huskily, hugging Naruto to him for warmth.

The boy chuckled nervously. "No," he said.

Understanding, Jiraiya took a breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled through his teeth, desperate to remain calm. He pushed the heavy, dripping fabric up Naruto's torso, letting his fingers drag along his ribs. The boy squirmed and giggled softly.

Ticklish.

He'd have to remember that.

Now the boy was shirtless, straddling his lap. He held him by the sides of his ribcage, rubbing each thumb over a tiny, erect nipple. His fingertips could still almost meet at Naruto's spine. The boy's head fell back, and he let out a low moan, arching against Jiraiya, his stiffening cock prodding at the man's chest.

They kissed again, and Naruto knocked Jiraiya onto his back. He rolled over once, scooping the boy up into his arms, supporting them both on his forearms. He licked along the tender flesh above Naruto's collar-bone, sending the boy into a fit of gasps and groans.

"S–Stop!" Naruto stammered. "I can't stay quiet if you do that!"

Jiraiya laughed, "Do you see anybody around, kid? Why do you think I picked this spot, huh?"

"Oh..." Naruto replied shakily. "Guess not..."

Jiraiya sat up, smiling down at the boy on the grass and toying with the button of his pants. "Still okay?" he asked, pulling the button from its hole.

Naruto nodded, leaning his head back to watch the sky.

Jiraiya pulled down the boy's zipper and tugged his pants and boxers past his ankles in the same swipe. He stared for a few long seconds at the naked boy below him, silently, calculatingly, watching a drop of water slide down his hipbone. He hesitated, then leaned down and lapped it up. He ran his tongue up the crease of Naruto's thigh, feeling his warm erection against his cheek. Squirming, the boy rotated his hips, pressing it insistently to Jiraiya's lips. Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's harsh gasp as he wrapped a hand around it, reaching his last two fingers downward to cup the boy's tight, heavy scrotum, and sweeping his thumb over the already-sticky tip.

When Jiraiya pressed his lips to the underside of the head, Naruto began whining strangledly, his back arched hard against the man.

"Slow down!" he begged. "I'm gonna–"

Mercilessly, Jiraiya complied, swirling his tongue over Naruto's cock agonizingly slowly. After the third sweep, Naruto growled, "That's not what I meant!"

Jiraiya laughed and, shrugging, let it slide between his lips, grazing the back of his palate. Naruto bucked his hips up instantly, driving it deeper into the man's throat. He squeezed his eyes shut, the muscles over his pelvis and hipbones tightening involuntarily. Jiraiya groaned softly around it, breathing raggedly through his nose. He closed his eyes; he could feel every single contour, every subtly swollen vein, the ridge along the bottom, the slope of the head, the tight skin that slid up over it when he sucked...He pinned Naruto's bucking hips with his palms.

The boy's disjointed chant escalated to a steady stream of long, wordless cries. He grabbed a fistful of grass – then Jiraiya's hair, pulling him down, frantic, desperate...

"Not yet," Jiraiya grunted, pulling away.

Naruto whined in protest, digging his nails into his own stomach where his inflamed cock pressed wetly. "Please..." he whimpered once he found his voice. Jiraiya lifted Naruto up into his arms, carrying him a little further from the bank, where he sat with his back against a tree, the boy in his lap.

Naruto let his head fall back against the man's chest, looking down through half-lidded eyes at the broad hands sweeping up and down his chest. Jiraiya pulled off his hand-guards, one after the other, and let them fall to the ground. Now his hands were bare. Naruto examined them as they made their circuit of his body again, brushing over his hips and thighs. They were slightly paler under the hand-guards, flat, spade-shaped, prominently veined. A thin, white scar ran across the knuckles of the left, and a similar scar ran diagonally from knuckle to wrist on the right. The nails were scrupulously trimmed and clean

Jiraiya's palms and fingertips felt rough against Naruto's skin, but warm and strong. The man spread his left hand across Naruto's chest, spanning from nipple to nipple. With his left hand, he captured the boy's cock again, the delicate still-wet flesh blooming pinker as he stroked it. Within seconds, Naruto was close again, writhing against Jiraiya's chest.

"Please..." he moaned. "Please don't stop...I'm – I'm gonna–"

Jiraiya got to his knees, pulling Naruto to his feet.

Naruto understood and pushed Jiraiya's vest over his shoulders, then undid the thin belt around his shirt. Jiraiya lifted his arms as Naruto pulled his mesh undershirt up over his head. He couldn't suppress a smile when he noticed how the boy's fingers trailed behind, feeling the contours of his torso. When the boy dropped his undershirt, Jiraiya stood and let him unbutton his pants. Naruto's hands were clumsy at this angle, and it took him several excruciating seconds to get the button undone.

The second Naruto pulled down the zipper, Jiraiya's cock emerged from the folds of fabric, painfully hard from servicing the boy. With a glance up at Jiraiya, Naruto leaned down and licked up the underside, suckling gently at the very tip. Jiraiya gasped, almost losing control of himself, and lifted the boy's face up.

"Do you want to go a little further, kid?" he asked, looking closely for any sign of fear.

"Further?" he asked, the only emotion on his face a vague confusion.

So he didn't even know...?

"We don't have to," said Jiraiya, sitting down and beckoning Naruto into his lap again. "You can stop me if you want to."

He pushed the boy forward onto his knees, his buttocks exposed. He kneaded the boy's firm muscles with one hand, while rummaging through the pockets of his discarded clothes with the other. He retrieved the small bottle and uncorked it. Holding it just above Naruto, he let a generous amount of the thick oil run between the boy's buttocks.

"What are you doing?" Naruto gasped.

"Trust me."

Jiraiya corked the bottle, then swirled a finger around Naruto's slick entrance, circling smaller and smaller, pressing very slowly and softly inward, feeling the velvety skin on the outside give way to the wet, smooth flesh inside. The boy gasped; his muscles spasmed, tightening around Jiraiya's finger, then slowly relaxing. Jiraiya held onto the small of Naruto's back, pushing deeper, probing the lower wall of the orifice until he found the firm lump of the boy's prostate. Naruto arched instantly in response, mewling with the intensity of the stimulation. Jiraiya twisted a second finger through the oil and pushed it in alongside the first. As soon as Naruto was used to the presence, he pressed down. Hard. Naruto pitched forward onto his hands and knees, more exposed, more open. Jiraiya added a third finger and began to slide in and out, still staying well within the inner ring of muscle to keep Naruto from contracting too hard. He spread his fingers as far as the boy's tight grip would allow, stretching and coating every curve and plane with oil.

"Stop..._teasing_..." Naruto whined, his voice heavy with arousal and frustration.

Jiraiya withdrew his fingers from the boy and sat back against the tree, uncorking the bottle of oil again and emptying the remainder of its contents into his palm. He took his own cock in his hand, coated it thoroughly before pulling the boy back into his lap with his clean hand.

Now pressed back against the man, Naruto hissed sharply at Jiraiya's cock pressed to his entrance. It felt even bigger than it looked. Sighing, he slid all the way back, impaling himself as Jiraiya wrapped his arms around him.

Jiraiya's breath came in hot, quick bursts across the back of Naruto's neck, and he held him around the middle. Although it was tempting to do otherwise, he held the boy still and stayed still himself, allowing Naruto's body plenty of time to stretch around him. Sweat began forming between them, a sheen coating both their bodies, scents mingled. Slowly, kissing a bead of perspiration from a shoulder-blade, Jiraiya began to thrust, began to pull Naruto's hips down to meet his own.

With his head thrown back against Jiraiya's chest, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut. He clawed at the man's hips and thighs, pushing himself up, and then falling back in rhythm with Jiraiya's quick upward heaves. Naruto's moans began to lengthen again, tortured and desperate as each thrust hit its target. He spread his legs wider to take Jiraiya in deeper, his back curved. Panting heavily, Jiraiya bit softly into the back of Naruto's neck. It was too much; the boy's legs spasmed, his toes curling hard as shiver after hot shiver racked his body. With a breathless cry, he reached his climax, pulling Jiraiya along with him with his intense contractions.

Once they had both caught their breath, Jiraiya pulled out, laying Naruto gently down on the grass and dutifully lapping the warm semen from his belly. When the boy was clean again, he pulled him back into his lap and laid down, Naruto resting leadenly on his chest.

Naruto inhaled deeply. Jiraiya smelled the same as before, but with a very faint hint of sweat and sex. His chest was sun-warm, and the boy's head fit perfectly cradled just underneath a shoulder. Jiraiya rested a heavy hand on his student's back.

Within minutes, the summer sun and the faint bird-calls and the quiet splashing of the river had lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

When Naruto woke, Jiraiya was already dressed, sitting on his knees and facing towards the river's bank. Naruto quickly put his clothes on – thankful that it had been sunny enough for them to dry – and awkwardly took his place next to Jiraiya.

A few moments of silence passed.

_What do I do?_ thought Naruto._ Why isn't he looking at me?_

"Pretty obvious, kit," snickered the fox. Naruto could hear the waking stretch in his voice. "He's never considered himself the type to spend a sunny afternoon in the great outdoors with his dick in a pubescent boy."

_You're not helping!_

"Sorry," said the fox maliciously. "That's all the wisdom I have to offer in this particular situation."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, trying to speak as casually as possible. "Okay...we'll just pretend none of that happened," he said. Naruto forced himself to believe that he was talking about that morning. He wasn't talking about the afternoon...he wasn't..."Now, let's begin your training."

"And you really mean it this time?" he asked, too eager, too frustrated.

Jiraiya clenched his teeth. "A sage always means what he says." Too sharp, too terse. "Now, go ahead and show me that technique you were working on before."

"Okay," the boy grunted, getting to his feet. "Here goes..."

He approached the water as if it was the first time he'd ever tried it here.

* * *

They managed to avoid the subject for the rest of the day, though their activities seemed to all have a painfully romantic tension. Every discussion of chakra, of control, every laugh, every half-hearted insult...Both of them despised it, but neither one could think of a single place he'd prefer, unless of course it was back at the river that afternoon.

The Kyuubi spent most of the evening snickering.

* * *

A long bath saw them happy, laughing and joking, but sitting an awkward distance apart. After the bath, they dressed without daring to look at one another, and Jiraiya walked Naruto back to his house. He had only meant to walk him to the door. He came as far as the front step. If he didn't walk him inside, he was going to kiss him. He stepped into the tiny entry. Naruto was already making his way upstairs. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He followed him up the stairs. _The end of the hall,_ he promised himself. _That's as far as I'm going._ Naruto disappeared behind the door to the bedroom. Jiraiya's shoulders slumped. Had the kid even known he was coming up after him? But then he noticed that the door was ajar. He almost knocked, but then just pushed the door open.

"You're fast," he chuckled; Naruto had already gotten into his pajamas and crawled under the covers. He approached the boy's bed sheepishly, barely looking at him before dropping to his knees and leaning over to kiss him – briefly, chastely – on the cheek. "Good night, squirt."

Naruto smirked, settling in and closing his eyes. "'Night Pervy-Sage." he chirped.

"Brat," Jiraiya grumbled as he turned and left the room. He was smiling.

* * *

A few weeks later, Naruto woke to find a hand-written manuscript on his bedside table. He flipped through it, all the way to the last page:

_It took him a while to work up the nerve to say what he needed to say. With women, there was never this kind of doubt, this risk. With women, there were always a million more just as good as the one he wanted at any given time. Any woman was good enough to stare at. Now, so much more was on the line. So he played it cool when he was around his student, pretended that nothing had changed. And then, when he was finally ready to tell him, he walked to the boy's house._

_A slow knock, full of trepidation. One. Two. Three. The boy answered, ready to go out for training. He placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder. Sat him down. Stared deep into his bright blue eyes._

_"I have to tell you," he said, taking his hand. His heart was fluttering. How could he say it without being just the same dumb pervert the kid knew him as? How could he let him know that it was different? He took a deep breath. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time, and...I didn't want to screw anything up by not telling you."_

_He searched the boy's face frantically for some sign, some response. But he was absolutely unreadable. A few seconds passed. Eternities..._

And that was where it ended. Naruto put the manuscript back on the table and started getting dressed. When he was dressed and slinging his backpack over his shoulder...

A slow knock...


End file.
